Removing the top of a pepper can be a difficult chore. Many bell peppers can be oddly shaped, making a uniform removal of the top and stem an awkward task. Cooks often use a paring knife for this purpose, and although paring knives have relatively small blades it can still be a challenge to remove the stem safely without also inadvertently cutting away more pepper than desired.
This task is compounded when confronted by the many different types and sizes of peppers. Removing the stem from smaller peppers such as jalapenos and the like can be especially difficult when using a knife. Once the stem is removed the challenge of removing seeds and membranes remains, and current tools are inadequate for the task.